I will show you
by xoanneox
Summary: I will show you a completed changed me. I will show you a way prettier me. I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left. Sasuke cheats on Sakura, and Sakura changes after a sleepover with her friends. What different clothes, a bit of make-up and a new hair style can change about a man's view of you… [one-shot] [breakup fic][au: high school]
**Summary: I will show you a completed changed me. I will show you a way prettier me. I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left. Sasuke cheats on Sakura, and Sakura changes after a sleepover with her friends. What different clothes, a bit of make-up and a new hair style can change about a man's view of you… [one-shot] [breakup fic]**

 **Title: I will show you**

 **Parings: past SasuSaku, mentions of Karin x Sasuke ( No hate! I respect every ship) and mentions of ShikaIno**

 **Autor's note: Why the fuck am I writing this? I like SasuSaku, why am I writing a breakup fic about them? I really don't know.**

 **Blame Ailee's song I will show you, since that song inspired this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible, nor do I own Ailee's song "I will show you"**

* * *

 **I will show you**

You're probably wearing the clothes I bought you

You probably put on the cologne I bought you

And right now, you're probably meeting her and laughing

Sakura walked through the school, towards her locker. Her hair was a braid and a pair of big glasses stood on her nose. She bit her lip, smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes and looked down at the ground.

She knew she shouldn't call him her boyfriend anymore. So she didn't. She was mad, really. However, it was not shown. To the outside, it would look like she was just being shy.

Looking at the ground just covered up her angry face. Ino, a friend of hers, had said she had to officially break up with him. She went to another school so she wouldn't be here to her, but that didn't matter. She was angry at him, yes, but that didn't mean she wanted to make a big drama out of this. She just wanted to get past this stage of her life and forget all about it.

Even though she was angry, she still felt betrayed…

… after all that what they had lived through together, he still went for another.

Did you like her that much that you had to leave me?

How much more do I have to be better?

His new girl had red hair, dressed up way more revealing than she did and was apparently better than she was.

…It couldn't have be her intelligence, because she was missing that part.

She shouldn't be jealous. Let him be happy with another.

She walked past them, Sasuke and Karin were talking together. Well, Karin did the talking. She could hear Sasuke say "hn" or "aa" at the expected moments. Wat shocked her was when he actually began saying sentences that were longer than two letters.

He had never done that while talking to her…

What would she have to do to get him actually talking to her?

Whatever….

However, Sasuke noticed her staring and looked right in her eyes. Sakura averted her eyes nervously but Sasuke kept looking at her. She wanted to scream something along the lines of " _Why the hell are you looking at me like that after you're cheated on me with that damn woman"._

Karin had noticed their staring and got irritated, turning around and walking away, but not before rudely bumping into Sakura. Sakura looked him right in the face, her nervousness from just a few seconds ago had disappeared, "It's over Sasuke, y-," But before she could say even more he walked after Karin, also bumping into her, not even reacting to what she said.

Hmph, she thought, he had never really listened to me.

No matter how much I try to erase you

We spent so many days together

The past times are so regrettable that tears keep flowing but…

She went to the ladies room when she had her break. Choosing one of the WC's at the end, she locked her door and sad down for a moment. She took her face in her hands and breathed deep in and then let the air out slowly.

She had thought she would feel happier, in some sense. Yes, she was relieved, she had done it, but some part of her longed for him, even though he did cheat on her.

There were just too much memories….

She bit her lip again, making a mental note that she should stop doing that, because she would ruin her lips, and decided to message Ino.

 _To: Ino-Pig_

 _Message: It's over. I've done it._

It didn't take long before she got a reply.

 _From: Ino-Pig_

 _Message: You go girl! What was his reaction?_

She sighed for a moment, remembering his reaction, and started typing again.

 _To: Ino-Pig_

 _Message: Well.. He practically ignored me. I should be happy, but I'm not really.. I feel like a small part of me still wants him back, even after everything.._

She hit the send button and waited for a reply, what took longer than usual.

 _From: Ino-Pig_

 _Message: What an asshole. Do you want to come over to my place after school? My parents aren't home and I can ask if Hinata and Tenten will come.. A make-over will cheer you up a bit. Wait, I've asked, they'll come over too._

Sakura sighed. Typically Ino-pig. But she smiled, this was Ino's way of showing that she cared and that she wanted to make her happy. She didn't hesitate when she wrote her message.

 _To: Ino-Pig_

 _Message: I'll be there. Thank you pig_

I will show you a completed changed me

I will show you a way prettier me

I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left

The next day Sakura walked through the school, she was the opposite of what she was yesterday. She held her head high, smiled and just radiated confidence. Her day with her friends had really done her well.

Though, that would be an understatement.

She wore the dress they picked out yesterday, when they had agreed to forget Sasuke, and had talked about other hot guys for the whole night. It was shorter than she normally wore and she had to get used to it, but she liked it.

She ran her hand through her hair and decided she also liked that feeling. She would wear her hair loose more from now on.

I will meet a hotter guy and I will show you for sure

A me who is happier than you

I won't be sad without you, I won't break down

Boy you gotta be aware

When she sat down in her classroom she saw Sasuke approach. When he came closer Sakura decided she didn't want to go through that so she turned away from him and started talking to Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, who always sat next to her, obviously hinting that she didn't want to talk to him.

What different clothes, a bit of make-up and a new hair style can change about a man's view of you…

* * *

 **Another Author's note: I just wanted to mention that if you change after a breakup, from the outside, but maybe even from the inside, and the male you broke up with just wants you back, you really need to think about it. Is it just because you changed your looks? Or did he really figured out that he made a mistake?**

 **I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots called the "Ailee one-shots", all inspired by one of her songs.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **~ Missha**


End file.
